


Cravings

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic I came across in my 'spring cleaning' of my WIP folder. There may be more of these fics posted as I continue to clean. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I came across in my 'spring cleaning' of my WIP folder. There may be more of these fics posted as I continue to clean. Enjoy! :)

One thing Eliot liked most about Alec was the joy he got from what he did. Sure, he didn't understand the appeal of spending hours on end in front of a computer screen, nor could he fathom what Alec derived from those role playing games he loved. But there was no way to deny that he truly enjoyed them, and Eliot liked the look of pure delight that came over his face when he was getting ready to tackle some new code or there was a new game he was about to start playing. He'd bitch and moan about the wasted hours, but mostly it was borne of routine and expectation rather than being truly annoyed.

Besides, as ecstatic as Alec got about his computers and video games, and on occasion a newly delivered case of his favorite orange soda, Eliot knew that there was one thing that brought Alec more joy and happiness than anything else. Eliot liked being that one thing.

Walking into the office were Alec was engrossed in some programming he was doing for their latest case, Eliot placed his hands on the back of his lover's chair and swiveled it around. Alec spluttered, looking up at his lover in surprise, before breaking out in a huge grin. 

Eliot braced for the impact of the bundle of hacker that ended up in his arms, laughing into the enthusiastic kiss that Alec gave him. They kissed for a long while, hands roaming over each other, before Eliot finally pulled back.

Panting, he looked at Alec through hooded eyes, taking in the sight of the younger man's kissed swollen lips, "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did," Alec replied, kissing him softly once more. "Why didn't you tell me you were on your way back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Alec smiled, "It was. I wasn't expecting you to finish down in Chicago for at least another day."

"I was motivated to work overtime."

Alec laced their fingers together, placing a kiss to the knuckles of their joined hands before pulling Eliot towards their bedroom, computer code completely forgotten. But Eliot didn't want his lover's hard work to be for nothing so he pulled on Alec's hand a bit to make him stop, "Don't you need to save that?"

Alec shook his head, "Nah, it's set to auto save every two minutes. Now come on, I wanna show you just how much you were missed."

Eliot smiled and didn't resist when Alec start pulling him down the hall once more.

"So, how did you get Nate, Sophie and Parker to not tell me you were coming back early?" Alec asked as they entered the bedroom, "There's no way you could've kept it from Nate, and of course he told Sophie who would blab to Parker. And we know Parker can't hold water."

"True. So I asked Nate and Sophie not to tell you, and I told Parker that if she blabbed I wouldn't make her the pineapple upside-down cake she's been begging me to bake for the last three weeks."

"I love the way you think, but you do realize she'll be here begging as soon as she realizes you’re back in town, right?"

Eliot pushed Alec down on the bed, moving to straddle his lover's hips. "That's why I told her that if she promised not to call or come by until tomorrow, I'd make her some homemade vanilla ice cream to go with her cake."

"I told you, I love the way you think," Alec pulled Eliot down to him, taking his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"You just have a sweet tooth," Eliot declared when they broke apart, moving to lick at Alec's earlobe.

"Maybe so, but all I'm craving right now is you."

Eliot rolled his eyes at the corny reply, but couldn't help the flush of pleasure that coursed through him at the words, because corny or not he knew Alec meant every one. 

Climbing off the bed, Eliot stripped down to nothing under Alec's watchful eye, before climbing back on top of his lover and setting about ridding Alec of his craving; or at least sating it for the moment. Because it was his mission to make sure that this was one craving that never went away.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, so sue me! :) Besides, I love fluff with these two.


End file.
